WORLD EATER
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Gig didnt come back after sacrificing himself to defeat Drazil,Revya starts acting like world eater is supposed to act, a godly weapon of mass destruction ,maybe Levin can help her, but who will help the world?. LEVIN X REVYA
1. World Eater: Chapter 1

**I**** decided to rewrite this, enjoy the final version**

**WORLD EATER 1: AFTER DRAZIL**

It is over, Joules, Gamma and Drazil himself were death, unfortunately Gig´s too , he changed our deal, as he said "the opposite of before" it was him who disappeared, not me. I can't feel him anymore, and I never will.

Danette had cried, she finally remembered his name but it was useless, now we are standing in front of a portal Layna had created for us to return to Haephness, she had asked me if I wanted to stay to help her manage this world, I refused, quite frankly I don't care right now, much has happened the worlds are safe, the flow of souls should stabilize itself soon without the those world rules messing with it, but it cannot be completely smooth without masters of life and death, some months ago I would have never thought I'd miss him so much.

We came back in the woods near Hidden village, maybe a day or two of travel to get there, Danette had been exited, Layna told us that Virtuous had come back , meaning Levin released her soul or that she had escaped somehow, I was glad not only for lady Virtuous but also because it meant Levin was still Alive, or at least I hope so, he had sent his doll, but when I lost Gig I also lost the power of dominion and all the dolls disappeared.

-Hey, stop looking so down, I bet Lady Lay… Lady Virtuous is waiting for us at the village

-The village was destroyed Danette.

-Oh right! That world thingy Guy! Then she must be at the nereids with everyone! Ill race´ya there! Ready! GO!

And she was off…. Not even waiting for me, she didn't even noticed I wasn´t following.

-Typical…. (Sigh) , (**I don't know if I want to se anyone at all right now**)

I think I need a little time with myself, too much has passed, its not that I lost much, I didn't have much to begin with, but I know that what I don't have now makes me feel empty, my identity, my soulmate, my home, my innocence , even my species…..,nothing was like I though it was, I thought I was human but Im a godly weapon of mass destruction, a world eater. I thought the world was a great place but it was dying and the souls were being stolen by other world. I thought lady Layna was just the motherly elder of the village but she is the master of life. At first I though the most evil of beings was sealed with me … looks like everything I knew was wrong…. I think Ill take a walk.

Revya then turned around and started walking in the opposite direction Danette had gone, however she forgot that the portal was right behind her and it was still open, so she walked right into it and back to Drazil.

Layna was also a bit worried about Revya, she didn't know what had happened exactly when Gig sacrificed himself and neither was she sure why had he done that, it was unlikely some plot of him, it was his life that had ended, when she heard him after all that time he had sounded less vicious than when he had killed her long ago, nop, it was something different and she couldn't place her finger on what, but he had been, cruel disrespectful and harsh with everyone except with her sis, sometimes that is; Layna had just seen her "sis" and the seph girl go back to Haephness thru a portal and was about to finish closing it, she would have liked if Revya had stayed to help her in managing this world, after all world eaters were a type of god and they had killed the upper gods of this world, meaning that they were the greatest gods and that was big responsibility, she would have to take both masters job, it would be hard, at the moment all the Drazilians were confuse and afraid, it would have been easier if Revya had stayed, but she had gone back to the other world and most likely she would not come back to Drazil again, or so she though, she had also been worried about all that energy and power Gig had used, it was too much, even for a world eater´s body. She was thinking about this when she was suddenly hit by Revya coming out of the portal, she had turned around and somehow now she was the one going into the portal, now she was trapped in between worlds, she was still in Drazil just not quite there, the portal on the side of Haephness had closed and now the side of Drazil had closed too leaving her in some kind of limbo.

Layna was confused, she was in a ghost like palace, a ghostly representation of Drazil, she stated walking around the place, she could not see the real place but she could see the glowing spheres that were the souls of the drazilians they had killed floating in the corridors aimlessly there was no master of death , she suddenly had an idea , she could use the energy of those souls for creating a portal connecting the two worlds again from these limbo, she could use it to return to the real Drazil and Revya would be able to use it to go to Haephness , but it would take time, Drazilian souls held no attachments so they weren't that powerful and manage to use them from this place would be tricky, but it was the best plan she had right now and it would have to do.

Meanwhile in the same palace but in the real place Revya suddenly found herself back in Drazil, she had stupidly walked right back into the portal, she had then trip and fall at the end of the tunnel and had hit Layna which ended up going into the portal and then it had closed up. It happened fast, it was probably bad, but it meant nothing, she didn't mind it, but she didn't liked it though, it had simply happened, she was in Drazil in the castle, and she was alone, she didn't like it, she didn't now what to do, she was trapped in this world, she wanted to cry but she somehow couldn't, and she didn't like it either , and that angered her.

-……..

So with nothing better to do she started looking around the empty palace for anything that could help her go back to Haephness, that or anything to destroy to vent her anger.

The palace was empty of life except for her, the corpses of all those drazilians they killed still lingered in corridors and chambers, she didn't feel regret, in fact they gave her some kind of morbid satisfaction which scare her a bit, how could she have killed so many and feel nothing? Worse yet was the fact that she liked the gory sight , maybe Gig did rub on her too much, how she missed him now that he was gone.

-….(sight)

She had spend hours exploring the castle, she was really tired, so she decided to rest a bit, she found herself a room to sleep in and she felt asleep as soon as she laid down, she dreamed with Gig, Feinne, Thuris and Levin, or Raksha, she still preferred to refer to him as Levin, she dreamed with some of the dreams Gig unintentionally shared with her from when he was commanding the 3 world eaters and destroying the world, they weren't even pawns, they were his toys, his pets, just weapons, she dreamed with her fights with them and she came to the subconscious conclusion that world eaters were just that, weapons, their function was to destroy , to be used by the upper gods as executors, even Layna was also like that, she was there to fight Drazil, and so was she…. But Gig had also said that she was she no matter what she was, and it was truth, it would had been confusing had she been awake.

She woke up and simply lay in silence for a while thinking about everything she had dreamed, that, now she understood, she had been created to cradle Gigs soul and use it to defeat Drazil, Gamma and Joules so that balance would be restored in the flow of souls between the two worlds , all this by a twisted plot from Virtuous and Hephness, she could bring herself to think bad of Hephness, she remembered her from her dreams where she was a baby, she had motherly take care of her infant self, but her opinion of Virtuous had drop to the point near or bellow the ground, she was perhaps bitter or maybe disappointed by the fact that she had kept the truth of everything to her, Revya didn't consider her a mother like Danette did, Revya had grown more alone and isolated, villagers were good with her, but she had always been the quiet, creepy child that preferred to be left alone, while Danette had spent much time with the ruler of the village as if she were her real daughter.

Nothing mattered anymore, everything has ended, Gid, the adventure they had, even the purpose for her existence was over, in the beginning she had been afraid of Gig, but soon it chanced into and odd form of friendship and ultimately into something deeper on her part, but it didn't matter anymore because Gig was no more and she knew he wouldn't come back, her first clue on that was his trademark "I'm lying" laugh of "he,he" at the end of the sentence, and then when he had used all the power of his soul to defeat Drazil his soul had vanished, but before that he managed to make her body accept those remaining particles of his, in other words had made her devour him and had done so that she would absorb what was left of his power and some of Drazil´s, in a way he would be always with her, but he would never be born again or reincarnate of whatever, the god of death was dead and gone for good.

And now she was lost, her life before Gig was plain and dull, with him it took a complete turn with danger and adventure in a mission to save the world, excitement waiting at every turn since the moment they met but now that she had serve her purpose by destroying Drazil she didn't know what to do.

Revya had began looking again trough the palace when she came to main lobby of the place, it was filled with Drazilian corpses, or so she though when she saw one trying to move, it was a girl, looking exactly like her, she drew close to inspect her, the wound was fatal, it was a miracle that she was still alive but she wouldn't last long and there was nothing to do about it, the suddenly saw her and a fright expression crossed her features, she recognized Revya as her killer and tried to move away in vain, she had a cut in her abdomen that made her entrails go out of her body, by moving it just got worse, but she was still alive, she just hoped the pain would go away soon.

Revya saw the girls intestines on the floor and the expression of pain , it was gruesome and there was no way to save her, but she could at least release her of the pain, she had already killed many, and this time it would be for mercy, that's what she tried to tell herself, but looking at that face, exactly like hers, something so pathetic and pitiful, so weak and useless, and she was supposed to look like them, she felt nauseous and angry, everything she had kept was leaking in waves of anger, she took her sword and ended the drazilian´s life, a glowing orb she could see began floating away from the body, Revya extended her hand and took it, she did it out of instinct, she suddenly remembered when Levin Devoured Virtuous soul, she had asked what souls tasted like, when she devoured Gesthal´s soul she didn't have the time to identify the flavour, without second thoughts she devoured it, it tasted good, she had lost herself in the moment, her mind made a complete shut-down in from everything with satisfaction, the strain on her mind had been long, she wasn't thinking anymore, she was just feeling angry and hungry and was acting out of pure instinct, and her instincts were more of a beast than of a god, of what she truly was, a world eater.


	2. World Eater: Chapter 2

**WORLD EATER 2: WHAT HAPPENED TO LEVIN & THE MESSENGER OF VICTORY**

-Damn Endorph! Damn Gig! Damn Rev…..grrrrr..

My plan has failed , they had defeated me, even in my real form, they defeated my shell and I was forced to return to this body and run away, I remember Revya screaming my name when Endorph used his ultimate attack, then the master of life got away from my real body.

I couldn't risk going to Orviska, but I knew that by that moment Gesthal was already in his way to Drazil while everyone went looking for Dio, I kept hidden watching how Revya defeated Dio and then off she went followed by Danette to Drazil while everyone remained here, all of them not knowing what to do returned to Astec.

I really didn't know why I decided to sent them my doll, but It was a good thing after all, the masters of Drazil, the ones that manipulated Gig and by extent me are death, now that I think about it I can't feel the power of dominion anymore that only mean that Gig and Revya are death, a shame for Revya, I may have hate Gig but I can not deny that the bastard was powerful , that is powerful enough to boss me around back then…. Revya was strong too, I think she deserves a bit of respect for manage to use Gigs powers without letting the bastard take over.

I don't understand it, Even if my plan failed I'm still alive, all my enemies are gone and there is nothing my remaining allies can do to me, I can start over, so why don't I feel happy ? Am I worried? Why?

-I guess Ill go to spy on them to see what happened.

And He headed to Astec to find out what happened in Drazil.

Danette hadn't stopped running til she arrived at the nereids place, however no one was really there, well, a bunch of nereids and people from Raide of course, but no one of their group although Queen Alexemia received her gladly to hear the news while she rested her hoods , she had been quite pleased by them that in fact she declared a festive day and a great party started at the Nereid place that would last for weeks, and thanks to the male refuges from Raide (the ones without a wife or a girlfriend near) soon new babies were on their way to fulfil the nereid´s motherly needs assuring the survival of their species; Danette was invited to stay for the party, but she was death set on finding Virtuous, so she parted towards the closest most likely place to find their group, Astec.

She had been all too eager to see Lady Layna, she was practically her mom, she couldn't bring herself to call her anything than Lady Layna, when the other Layna told them she had survived the evil world thingy Guy, she had jump with joy, she had arrived at Astec, no guards were at the gates but she didn't seem to notice that detail , neither to say she didn't notice the figure of a blond seph man that hide behind some bushes at her arrival and subsequently followed her.

Everyone was dinning in Christophe´s mansion when the butler announced the presence of a guest and Danette barging in.

-DANETTE!!!!

-Hi guys!

Everyone was surprised, Tricia ran to hug the girl, and so did Odie , everyone was really happy to see her, and no one noticed the small noises outside the window, then Danette started to tell everything that happened, when she came to the part of Virtuous being alive she didn't waste time and asked where she was, they didn't know but Grundzfold said he had a feeling she would appear soon, then Vitali noticed something and asked about it.

-And where is Revya?

-Oh, she was following me when I was heading for the nereids place, I bet she'll catch up later.

-And is she fine without her ugly half?

Grundzfold reminded her of "he in there" and Danette suddenly became aware that she had forgotten about her friend and that guy in her, she did felt a little bad about that, but knowing that Lady Layna was alive and would come soon hindered and ultimately vanished that little guild, after all she was a happy going person, everything would be fine once Virtuous, or as she still addressed her Lady Layna came back

-,She's a world thingy too, so Yeah she'll be fine!

-WORLD EATER!!!!!!

She then explained them at the best of her ability (and intellect) a more detailed description, she hadn't catch that much, but she managed to remember that her friend was a world eater (thingy) , her sword was demonic and that she looked like everyone in Drazil, with the help of Grundzfold, Christophe and Vitally they managed to piece everything together, the result of the puzzle being quite unbelievable.

Levin had just knocked down the 2 guards of the city and was getting into Astec when he saw the dust cloud getting closer, he didn't want to be spotted so he hurriedly hide the bodies and himself in some bushes, from there he saw Danette running top speed towards Christophe´s manor.

Levin immediately noticed Revyas´s absence and he felt a lump in his throat, he followed Danette to the manor and hid himself outside the window where he knew he could hear all the conversations of the dinning room, he had work there after all and he knew the place like the back of his hands, he also knew that Christophe had all his important meetings and conversations in that room.

_**-(so Gigs gone….. and the master of life managed to contact them…. Probably still weak after **__**escaping my belly…… but where is Revya? )**_

As if on cue Vitali asked Danette about Revya´s whereabouts.

-,She's a world thingy too, so Yeah she'll be fine!

-WORLD EATER!!!!!!

-(_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!!!? How is that possible!? Did Danette hit herself in the head too hard !?**_** )**

Then thanks to the others the story of what happened in Drazil was know, he couldn't believe it, Revya was a world eater, that was amazing, but the fact she didn't know it, they had used her, just as Gig had used him, just a weapon, he felt enraged, but he was also confused, was he enraged because how everything was for him before Virtuous killed Gig? Was he angry because the same happened to Revya? Or was it how everything turned to be in the end? He then set off, he had heard enough.


	3. World Eater: Chapter 3

**WORLD EATER ****3: INSTINCTS**

Revya stood a top of a pile of corpses, she was in the main room where they had defeated the masters of Drazil, some drazilians had come to find out what happened, just to be killed by what they believed was just another drazilian, someone in shock from the surrounding horror.

The girl reflected no conscious mind in her bright less eyes, instead a savage and wild aura completed with an animalistic movement where the giveaways that something was very wrong, however they were unable to notice this or run away before they were quickly killed without mercy and their souls devoured by Revya, her body ended covered in blood and her clothes a bit raged but she simply stood there awaiting her the next prey.

Layna had been gathering the souls of the drazilians, it was lucky they had killed so many…. Layna stopped for a second wondering if something was wrong with her, maybe she had spend to much time in Drazil , but killing all that people didn't felt bad, it was the right thing to do , the flow of souls would have to stabilize somehow, and it was not as if she had enjoyed it.

-Well, maybe I did enjoy it a bit ….

Before those thoughts could go farther she continued to gather the souls, once she had enough of them she would be able to create the portal, she would have to change the incantation a bit, to be able to go back to Drazil from this place she would have to pull something or someone out of there and it would be send flying straight to the other side of the portal to Heaphness, luckily she already new that she was going to use Revya for that, so that her sis would go back to Haephness ASAP.

Revya grew tired of waiting, so she started roaming again, this time she ended in the lower level in a heavily closed chamber she didn't recognize it as anything else but an obstacle in her way, and with pure brute force she made an entrance, it had a big table on the centre with glass bottles, in some other world it would be considered some kind of laboratory.

She had been mesmerized by the pretty colourful bottles and their contents, which were souls, jarred souls, she opened some to taste them when from the door she had entered came another squad of drazilians , she didn't waste time and attacked them.

The battle had been fast, with monstrous strength she had torn apart some of her adversaries while others more lucky were simply killed fast by her demonic sword, right now she was holding with just one hand and impaled man in her sword when of pure desperation he managed to release himself and landed on the table, before dying he broke down the bottles releasing the trapped souls of the unopened bottles, Revya gathered and devoured all those souls at once, however a table broke from the pressure of bodies and the clamor of hundreds of glass bottles hitting the floor at once awakened her mind, she blinked.

-What…..?

Revya awoke her consciousness, everything was fuzzy, she looked around to find the results of the resent carnage, her sword clothes and body covered in blood stains, the taste of souls still in her mouth, she recalled what she did out of instinct since the moment she killed that girl and devoured her soul to this point, she was horrified because she had enjoyed it so much.

Tears were about to come from her eyes when she was suddenly pulled into a portal and send back to Haephness, this time she landed in a dessert, it was afternoon and she found herself in the middle of a settlement among some ruins, she was still shocked by what she had done to those Drazilians so she didn't notice at first where she was or the people that were circling her till one screamed.

-THE DEMON! THE DEMON IS BACK!!! THE MONSTER THAT DESTROYED LORD THURIS AND LAYDY KANAN IS HERE!!

She had landed in the settlement of the Thurist survivors, in less than a minute they had her completely surrounded.

-YOU MONSTER!

-DEMON!

-THE MONSTER ITS ALONE LETS KILL IT!

More screams and laughter filled the air, her conscious mind was tired and ready to go and rest again leaving the survival to the instincts.

-I'm not a monster…..

-THE MONSTER TALKS! CUT ITS FILTHY THONG!

However this time she simply let her anger come out and join her already strained mind, how could this pathetic beings dared to call her a monster when they had serve a worse , when they themselves had done more monstrous things, she would show them what a true monster was.

3 months later Revya decided that she had stayed too long in this place, the pieces of corpses of the Thurist cultists had dried to the sun making gruesome mummies, not even the flies or any other insect had dare to come near the place sensing the upset , pissed and powerful being that had dwelled in the ruins for a few months now, to Revya everything continued just as wrong as it was before going to Drazil for the first time , except worse because Gig wasn't with her, Virtuous hadn't show up either, nor had anyone else, after killing the obnoxious cultists she had eaten their souls, she had been angry, she still was, she did enjoy killing the bastards and she had savoured their souls, but even when she was killing them the massacre was meaningless they were just filthy insects compared to her and just remembering how they had referred to her made her remain angry and pissed, but she had already killed them and the place only reminded her of her welcoming party, she didn't even know how she had passed so much time in these ruins .

-…(_**Time to get out of here**_).

Levin had roamed the continent of Prodesto for the past months, he had made sure that no one knew he was still alive, along the way he had sometimes sense his sister but he had been unable to locate her, he had started to believe it was just his imagination wishing she was still alive, but another part of him told him "hey, if you're still alive there's a chance she's too" .

Along the way he had observed his past comrades, they were moving on happily, Vitali had opened a restaurant in Astec, apparently it was very good, he had proved Vitali´s chef skills and had to recognize that the guy was very good at cooking, Odie had amazingly become the new Dio, the main Advisor of Orviska and was trying to move the economy towards agriculture, he had found that out while sneaking in Orviska to secure some goods the other Dio had left behind. Galahad had become a leader and was currently leading the people of Raide to reconstruct their city and kingdom, Juno and the nereids were apparently in wait of babies, he really didn't want to get near the place, not had he gotten near Pulkina or the hidden village neither, Danette and Grunzfold had returned there to reconstruct the place.

So, having nothing better to do he headed to the northwest to the desert, probably the only place he hadn't checked beside the nereid´s.

It was a calm day, not long ago this small town was practically in ruins, but one Day some strange guys appeared and a dude had lend the town a lot of money, then a few days later some beaten up Thurist cultists had come and the people of town had aided them forgiving all their horrid acts by the excuse that they where mislead by their supposed god, that happened four months ago, now the place was filled with activity and growing into a small city soon thanks to father Valerio, who had led the people to the grace of the gods of Aphis and had coordinated the rebuild and extremely fast growth of the town .

The apprentice of Valerio was in the outskirts of town praying when at the distance he saw a lone figure approaching, which was odd for it was late and everyone in town was in their homes already after a busy day, he thought it was a traveller, but that was also odd, the person was walking slowly , as it drew closer he saw it was a woman, her attire was ragged everywhere and was covered in dirt and dark stains just like its wearer, her shoulder length hair was being moving wildly by the night wind and in her hand was a black sword as stained as the user. Finally the apprentice recognized the person as one of the guys that helped save the town a while back so he ran to her to see if she was alright.

-Are you alright!?

-……

-! Please come with me, I'm sure father Valerio will be able to help.

-……

Revya didn't spoke, but she nodded and followed the guy to the newly reconstructed and now opulent church.

They entered the living quarters where he let her to a waiting room while he ran to get the priest.

The place was very well decorated , fine furniture filled the obviously recently constructed place.

-......(_**how much money did Endorph lend them**_?)

It had already passed like 15 or 20 minutes, and she was getting bored and suspicious, it shouldn't have taken more than 5 min she was ready to go and investigate when the apprentice came back.

-I couldn't find father Valerio, but I prepared a room where you can rest for the night, I'm sure the father will be back in the morning, please come with me, Ill show you the way.

-........

That explained the time, Again Revya just nodded and followed the guy trough some corridors, the place had not only being repaired but also it was still in process of expansion, it was now at least 3 times bigger than what she remembered, and on its way to be the size of a monastery.

-So...huh excuse me if I'm rude, but what happened to you?

-........

-Oh, I get it, I'm sorry it´s not my business. I heard that some cultists of Thuris where still in the desert and I thought you might have a run in with them, poor souls they don't know what they where doing, I heard of the atrocities they committed in name of that fake god from the ones we helped, they were so hurt and confused that they kept talking of a red demon with two voices followed by a pack of demonic fighters .

-........(_**poor souls my ass... I still cant believe they were tasty, red demon huh? they got what they deserved .)**_

-I guess you're really tired you must have travelled for days.

-.........

Along the way he had tried to establish conversation, but after the first 3 tries and -........ Responses he had given up, finally they arrived to the room, he let her there alone and went somewhere else while she just let herself fall to the softness of a real bet and a needed sleep.

She was dreaming , she was in a beautiful place that evoked a nostalgic feeling, a field of flowers, she new this place and she oddly new she was dreaming , she had just been there staring at nothing in particular when she felt someone embrace her from behind holding her by the waist , she knew this presence too well; He then leaned his head on her shoulder , she could feel his breath on her neck causing a small shiver in her spine while she leaned back on him as he strengthened his hold and his chin travelled along her neck up and down and ended up resting in the side of her head, his mouth by her ear, she sensed he pronounced something softy but no sound was heard, just the soft breeze of his breath on her ear, she then turned around to face him.....

A loud scream woke her and probably the rest of the town too, she took the sword and went towards the scream, it had sounded close by from somewhere in the building she was, it was early but morning had come and the sunlight entered the corridors that finally let her to the main church after what seemed like too much searching, she had not been prepared for what awaited her.

By the altar stood father Valerio half wearing his tunic, a small girl lying lifeless by his side with a tear stained look of pure pain and horror in her face, a shredded dress and her jugular cut out, Father Valerio was holding a knife in his hands and the apprentice was in the pointy side of it, The priest let go of the blade's hold and the apprentice fell to the floor, he then noticed her and with the same smile he used to offer the last time she had been here he began speaking.

-I didn't want anyone else to find out. !

But he couldn't finish what he was saying, a black sword was now coming out from his back, sheer gruesome disgust filled the young redhead, she had just reacted and time had seemed to stop for a second, she was aware of everything in the room, the black sword had dissolved the soul of the priest and taken whatever energy and strength it had, but other another soul were floating in the room and one was still getting out of a body , these were confused, moving around a bit as if waiting something, Revya new its was a direction to heed to, she somehow gave them a push with a bit of energy not even noticing what she was doing , this was now really to much and she was tired to the point of being completely indifferent, she had tough good of the priest and had admired his determination and good will to help others, at some point she had pitied the surviving cultist before coming back from Drazil and realizing that they where as twisted as always. Why have they fought for? the balance of souls between the two worlds had been restored, with a great cost , the world was not dying anymore but it was still foul and rotten by its people, maybe the overseers of Drazil weren't completely wrong , -_**(Rivers of blood! Mountains of flesh! A glorious world of pain! Feeble humans crushed like insects they are!) -**_maybe Gig had been right all along before getting sealed in that sword, maybe it simply didn't matter, have they not see enough prove that even before knowing of Drazil ?

Then another scream returned her to reality, in the entrance of the church stood a good deal of the town, screams of horror filled the air , she chose that moment to take out the sword from the body.

-THE DEMON IT'S BACK!!!!

-HOW DARE YOU!!!!

-EXECUTE HER!!!!

There where ex-thurist cultist, merchants and normal people ready to launch themselves at her , she didn't knew what to do, a primal impulse made her go back the way she came by a side door leading her back to the corridors and jumping from them she got away from the town as fast as she could, while the towns people got lost in said corridors looking for the said murderer.


	4. World Eater: Chapter 4

WORLD EATER 4: A NEW POWER AND A HARSH DECISION

Revya had run away from the town and continued running for a little while till the desert had become barren lands, she had given up on trying to tell herself that it had been just a big misunderstanding, she had made them a favor and if this was their way of thanking her they could rot for all she cared.

She had trust father Valerio, he happened to be a just man with right belief always ready to help anyone in need, but in truth he was just a really sick man faking kindness, a fool followed by ones in despair , in the end he had got what he deserved , she had delivered justice for those that girl and the poor apprentice, and if someone else tried to do something like that near her they would end like the Thurist cultists, although she had to admit that Kanan at least had style and truly believed in her god till the end, just as she had believed in her friends.

-…. _**(I wonder how they are.)**_

Revya began to think in her friends, it had been already some month's maybe it was time for her to return to them, so she decided where to go first and headed towards the Yuga Mountains.

Levin had been walking trough the highest rocky parts of some barren lands near the north desert when he saw someone heading in his direction in the lower road, he was in no mood to deal with anyone in any way not even to fight, so he simply hid himself, it was easy, he was in an upper position so hiding was a joke, he was planning to just let the lone traveler pass when he said traveler came close enough for him to recognize the features of the person.

-No way…

He was frozen in his hiding spot, coming his way was none other than the red haired world eater Revya, his heart started beating at a faster pace, he had been wondering what had truly become of her, Danette´s words or memory couldn't be trusted completely, and Revya had been lost to everyone for months, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to go and greet her but he was also feeling a great weight in his stomach, how could he do that after everything that had happened? What right did he, a former enemy and now shadow of his former self have to befriend the savior of the worlds? He was actually feeling guilty to his own dismay, he couldn't help it , and that disgusted him , like it or not he had changed.

-What the!

He was feeling upset with himself while Revya was drawing near to the point where he could see her clearly, and what he saw made him angry and worry, she looked tired and tattered , her clothes were rags, blood stains and dirt were all over her, the shine of her aura had dull and was a lot darker, he was angry because of the state she was, he was worried about her state and he was feeling guilty because it had partly being his fault, something had gone really wrong after Drazil, and he didn't know why but a strange pain was settling in his heart, just like when he tought Euphoria had died, just like when Revya had been talking with Gig one night he had wanted to talked to her or when they had united against him, when he was defeated and she had screamed his name,not his original name, but The name he had adopted when using this body, that's when he realized that he could see her aura, something he hadn't been able to do since he was defeated in his real body, he was so distracted by it that when he noticed she had passed already.

He couldn't bring himself to face her but he also couldn't simply let her go like that, so he decided to follow her at some hours distance until he decided what to do, she was heading east, apparently she was going to cross the mountains and reach the Hidden Village.

Revya was already in the middle of the Yuga Mountains after some days of walking, the sun was setting and she decided to call it a day.

She set camp, meaning she just lit a fire and rested her back against the first rock or tree she could find, when she noticed that the "rock" she was against was too geometrically correct to be a rock, it in fact was a tombstone, a really old tombstone, it was dusty and vines covered the vast majority of it, perhaps it was curiosity that made her remove some of the vines to see if some writing was still visible was she found was amazing by itself, a small golden hotpod was hidden in the leafs, she took it in her hands with care, a single and probably the last tear of her eyes fell over the tombstone and it began to glow red.

-!

Revya took a step back, clutching the golden hotpod in one hand and her sword in the other, the glow continued to come out of the tombstone and forming a mass till it had a humanoid form, then it spoke.

-So long….. He left…… you too…… let go……. End it……

Its words were as blurry as the figure, it was a ghost, or what was left of a ghost, not even a soul, it was very old, she noticed that the ghost had an ethereal chain to the tombstone, and it was reaching towards her, while it was getting closer Revya was seeing things at the back of her mind, images of a world in chaos, she saw a woman running with a young man from the destruction caused from a huge being, she recognized feline, then she saw the young man pushing her to make her bait and being disintegrated while running away by Feinne´s laser attack, then the images ended abruptly and she sensed the great sorrow of the ghost, she noticed that it was chained by the very crimson tear it had created with its death and along those feelings of sorrow and despair there was also blind hope, it had been waiting something for long, she couldn't understand what exactly the ghost was speaking about, but she couldn't simply let it here, she new that there was something she could do, she had done it back in that town and now she knew what it was ,she noticed that her sword was surrounded by that black red aura of hers, it was blacker than what she remembered, not purple tips, mate black, she commanded it to reform the sword into a scythe just like when she used that final move when killing opponents, the demon blast.

That's when she launched a swift attack and cut the chain, the ghost disintegrated into energy floating towards the sky finally able to rest and return to the cycle , leaving it's crimson tear over the tombstone and a quiet Revya still holding the small hotpod , she turned her gaze from the sky to the hotpod and then to the crimson tear while her sword returned to normal, an aura of peace and tranquility had settled in the place, she took the crimson tear and put it inside her pocket along with the small hotpod and once more rested her back on the tombstone while she sat down and rested her head against it, she now knew with clarity and definition that Gig had not only left her raw power, but also some of his abilities as master of death, she had freed this ghost and guided that girl father Valerio had killed, but she was a world eater, she had eat and destroyed souls, what surprised her a bit was that she didn't feel anything at all about that and she didn't care, she needed to come in terms with herself, but there would be time for that later, she would first reach her home and then things would unfold from there, but now she was going to rest and enjoy the peace she had created in this place .

Danette had been helping Grunzfold and the rest of the villagers in the reconstruction, it was still early but she was a bit tired already, she had woke up before sunrise and had been working since then, right now she wanted a small break to eat her breakfast.

-Oh come on, if our red headed friend were here she would not be that lazy.

-I just want to eat something!

-She wouldn't complain so much either.

-Well, she's a world thingy, aren't they supposed to be like tools and not complain.

-Well yeah, but its not nice saying that.

-Well, its not nice to keep me hungry either, I bet she can eat souls and not have breakfast, and it doesn't matter because she isn't here, lady Layna would let me eat something…. WHOAH! WHAT HAPPENED I CANT MOVE!

-Wait a second and I'll get´ya out o´there.

-And what is that my dear winged town guardian?

-Oh that was one of our safety seals devised in case that girl decided not to help us, just in case she turned on us, luckily that wasn't the case, I'm not sure they would have hold her for long, I was quite surprised that she was a world eater too.

- You're saying you didn't trust Lady's Virtuous judgment?

-She devised them herself.

-Ready Danette yer´ya go! Now I think you're right, let take a break and have breakfast.

-All right!

Unknown to them someone had listened to all the conversation, Revya had arrived just when Danette was complaining and at the world thingy comment she had stopped, she had listened every word.

-…..(**so … they never believed in me……they never trusted me at all....** **DAMN THEM! TO HELL WITH THEM!)**

She then turned around and walked away not looking back, and then she started running.

-……(**I don't give a damn about this world, not any more, I want out of here, and there is only just one place….**)

She was headed south west, she had decided to completely abandon this world, she would go again to Drazil, but she was not going there to help the other Layna,oh no, she had her own plans now, and to get to Drazil she would need crimson tears, and the help of the Dio family.


	5. World Eater: Chapter 5

**WORLD EATER 4: ENCOUNTER**

Levin was heading to Astec, he had followed Revya at a distance til the night in the Yuga mountains when he caught up, he saw some kind of light like a ghost or a soul and he went to se if she was alright, he found her sound asleep , in the place some calm sensation still remained from whatever had happened, she looked really tired and strained, her face revealed nothing, her hair was a longer, her figure as good as always, now looking at her closely he saw that she was physically fine, but covered in mud, dirt and dried blood, which was a bit troubling he didn't know why, she probably had passed for too much, partly his fault, and he would only disturb her if he showed up, what would he do anyways? What could he say – "Hello Revya how´ve you´ve been? How was Drazil? It was simply stupid, her real friend where probably the best option , everything would be fine once she reached them, so he turned around and walked away leaving the sleeping world eater there, he would take his time to think instead of rushing to the next city.

-What the hell have I´ve been thinking? Maybe I need a drink , Vitali …. He opened a restaurant, hope he´s up to meet and old friend…or foe.

He had reached Astec´s gates when he saw Revya entering the city , the corpses of the city guards where lying lifeless in the floor, he was surprised, wasn´t she supposed to be in the hidden village?

Revya was Heading to Orviska but she decided to pass by Astec first, she needed new clothes and some other things , and Christophe owned her a few favor, well… the entire fucking world owned her but at least she was certain that christophe would help her.

When she arrived at the gates of the city it was already late in the night and two guards stopped her, or at least tried, just like the first time she came to this city, when she first meet Levin or Raksha.

-Halt

-….. (this seems familiar….)

**FLASBACK**

_- Hey you! That's right, you there. Halt!_

_-__**Why do these people insist on getting on our face?**_

_-I´ve never seen you around here…You've got a referral?_

_-No, I don't._

_-Sorry, but nobody is getting past me without a referral.! You´re gonna halta scram!_

_**. Just who do you think you´re talking to?**_

_-Wh-where´d that voice come from?_

_-Oh, that was nothing…_

_-What´s going on here? Is there a problem?_

_**-Good God, This place is just crawling with brainless maggots! I'm not really in the mood for , lemme lend you some of my power Just kill´em quickly, would ya?**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Now it seemed kind of funny how things had went that time, but now she also wasn´t in the mood for this kind of crap, she ignored the guards and continued walking to enter the city, when they tried to stopped her she stabbed on with her sword with a quick followed slash she cut down the other one, she was about to proceed when a small crimson tear appeared from the second guard it was of bad quality, but a crimson tear was a crimson tear, she took it and headed for Cristophe´s mansion , where thankfully the Butler remembered her so she didn't need to utter a word while he let her to the usual meetings room while prepared a room and a hot bath for her.

She sat at the table and before she could even serve herself something to eat Cristophe came into the room, he was holding a bunch of papers in his hand but he let them fall to the floor when he saw her and her state, he almost ran to greed her but something was off, he couldn't place what but she looked dangerous , like a wild phynx ready to attack but waiting for the right moment, he attributed that to her appearance, he had seem soldiers and mercenaries after a battle and she had the same look only worse, the dirt and blood and new scars didn't help, she looked tired to say the least and her look was that of someone who had seen to much on the battlefield ,it was somehow sad making his sympathy grew .

-Oh my, it truly you!, What happened?

-…..too much…. many fights.

Her voice was hoarse and rash from lack of use surprising even her, apparently the seph girl had misplaced a lot of details.

-Your voice sounds so..

-Haven't speak in a while.

-Oh, I can only imagine, your seph friend Danette came and told us everything, apparently things were difficult in Drazil

She shut her eyes and when she opened them her gaze hardened

-…..you have no idea.

-But where are my manners? please eat to your heart's content, is there anything I can do for you?

-Yes actually, Ill need new clothes….

-But of course! The Butler is preparing you a room and a hot relaxing bath, I´ll sent for some clothes for you, they should be ready when you finish.

-Supplies….

-Aren´t you going to stay some days? I can sent letters to everyone and organize a welcome party.

-No, I need to go to Orviska first. What happened to everyone?

-Well, Vitali opened a restaurant here in the city, your friend Danette and Grunzfold went to reconstruct that village of yours, Juno of course returned with the nereids, Odie the Dracon took Dio´s place as royal sorcerer , Tricia is now a wanted criminal, the happy and merry band or something like that is her band´s name, the hadn't been any news about Endorph.

-…..(Tricia… a bandit? unbelievable) and Rak..Levin?

-As far as I know you defeated him.

-Oh, that's right, I almost forgot, I'm tired you know.

-You sure look like it, are you going to at least rest for the night?.

-Yes, Ill leave tomorrow, and one more thing….

-Just say it!

-Any information regarding crimson tears.

-What!? Why would you need that kind of information? I though that this ordeal was over.

-Its not for me, will you gather the information? And don't tell anyone, not about that information and not about me please.

That's when the butter came announcing that her room was ready.

-Ok you must have your reasons, I´ll do my best but for now please rest, Ill sent your dinner to your room.

Revya went to the assigned room in the second floor of the mansion, and went to the bathroom, vapor was hovering inside the room , the water was really hot, just what her tired body needed.

She had used this room when her adventure was starting when Christophe had hired her to fight the nereids, she hadn't paid attention to the room then, she had been busy closing her eyes like every time she went to the bathroom or took a bath so that Gig would not see her naked even though he had said he didn't care about her "equipment" , it had been a very embarrassing situation back then for her, now she didn't give a damn, she let her ragged clothes fall to the floor while the moonlight passing through the cloudy night sky entered the huge window and combined with the candle lights shone over her bare skin as she entered the tube with hot water filled with bubbles and rising steam on its surface, her bare figure sinking slowly and smoothly in the scented bubble bath til only her arms, shoulders and head were outside the water, the hot water gave her a comforting and soothing sensation, her tired muscles relaxing, she let a satisfaction whimper join the night noises from outside, her ear had become keen she could hear the wind and a nearby tree branch outside the window cracking and falling to the ground, carriages in the distance, move inside the manor and the roar of thunder announcing the beginning of a thunder storm, heavy rain started to fall while thunder and lightning danced in together in the sky making her forget about everything for a little while.

She rose one leg over the water for a moment as she sank the rest of herself letting the water cover her completely while some bubbles floated in the air, she then rose her head and while water dripped from her wet hair she took the liquid scented soap for the hair and started to rub her hair with it, she then continued with the normal soap to rube and massage her body, for custom she closed her eyes allowing her other senses to sharpen and concentrate in the sensation of her hands over her body, this continued for a while she had started from her face and neck and she ended with her feet she then preceded to clear the soap , when she finished she remained in the water til it lose heat and became warm, she then finally got out of the tube and started to dry herself using the soft towels that were left there for her , that's when she noticed her reflexion in the big mirror covering half of a wall from floor to ceiling, once dry , the towel joined her ragged clothes on the floor she took a step towards the mirror to examine her naked form.

-…( **its been long…No, it only seems so**)

Her body had changed from the last time she had seen herself completely, she had grown a bit and her muscles were toned and well defined, she was a bit taller too and her hair longer, her gaze finally reached her face she had to extend her hand and touch the mirror to ensure that it was her reflection, she didn't remember her face to be like that at all, she retracted her hand to touch her face, in the mirror the image touched a seemingly hardened and mature but expressionless face , its red eyes dull without any kind of sparkle, like voids full of blood absorbing any light that dared to enter them, a face that looked that it had never smile or laugh, like a doll, pretty but not really alive, somehow she wasn't surprised, what happened to the smiling girl she once was?

-….(**She died , world eater Revya is the only thing that remains here.**)

She took a step back and her foot made contact with her clothes, she remembered what was in her pockets and took out of them the crimson tear of the guard and the small golden hotpod, she put the accursed gem aside and examined the hotpod.

-….(**Gig would have killed to eat this thing, Gig would have killed for any hotpod **)

She then noticed that the reflection on the mirror had a very different expression, now it had a soft smile on her lips and its eyes brightened for a moment, Revya looked back at the hotpod and recalled once more everything that she and her soulmate had passed together and she finally understood it , she now knew why Gig´s lost had being so hard to her, trough everything that happened at some moment along the way she had fallen for him and he had at least acknowledge her as something more than a friend even at his final moments he had cared enough for her to chance their deal and gave her as much power as he could, he had even said something that she didn't recall, why had he done that she wasn't sure, no words existed to explain what their relation was, "soulmate" couldn't explain anything to anyone other than them but she knew what it was and that all she needed.

Looking at the small hotpod she cleared her thoughts , Gig was gone , true but he had left her with his power , her old life and her old self were gone too, she was a world eater not a human girl, she was made for eternity as she was indeed immortal and eternally young, she was created and used as a tool, not anymore, she had been used and dumped by Virtuous like the Gods of Drazil had done with Gig and like Gig had done with Feinne, Thurist and Raksha, her so called friends had dumped her too, Danette had made that clear, both worlds were safe so everything was fine, right? WRONG! the world could go to hell, it deserved it, perhaps Raksha´s plan hadn't been so bad after all, yet, honoring Gig´s sacrifice she wouldn't try to destroy the worlds , although she had considered it and since this world now sickened her she would go back to Drazil and do her will there, all the anger she had turned into blood lust would be unleashed first she needed to get to Drazil and if she had to decimate the population of this world to create enough crimson tears for that then so be it, Gig would have agreed but as she was painfully aware he would not come back, all she had was power and the memories that had gathered in her heart , she then ate the small hotpod and went to sleep not bothering to put on some night clothes, the small hotpod was delicious and in the future every time she would think about Gig she would also remember that taste till .

**(Levin thinking)**

Levin had heard the conversation between Revya and Christophe, she had indeed sounded tired and her voice demonstrated she hadn't speak for a while, not that she was very talkative before.

**(- Gig talked for the two of them but she at least talked!)**

-…..you have no idea.

**(-she sounds bitter to me)**

-But where are my manners? please eat to your heart's content, is there anything I can do for you?

**(-why do you think she's here for?)**

-Yes actually, Ill need new clothes….

Levin got red when he imagined what little was left of her attire, and that it was probably about to fall , he had an active imagination…

**(gulp) (-yes she does)**

-But of course! The butler is preparing you a room and a hot relaxing bath, I'll sent for some clothes for you, they should be ready when you finish.

-Supplies….

**(so she's going to travel more )**

-Aren't you going to stay some days? I can sent letters to everyone and organize a welcome party.

-No, I need to go to Orviska first. What happened to everyone?

**(-Orviska? Why you'd need to go there Rev, I though you would like to see everyone first, well, Its been months since Danette showed up, I guess if you wanted to see everyone you would have by now)**

-Well, Vitali opened a restaurant here in the city, your friend Danette and Grunzfold went to reconstruct that village of yours, Juno of course returned with the nereids, Odie the Dracon took Dio´s place as royal sorcerer , Tricia is now a wanted criminal, the happy and merry band or something like that is her band´s name, the hadn't been any news about Endorph.

-and Rak.. Levin?

Levin´s heart stopped for a minute, if she told Cristophe then the whole world would know he was still around and everyone would try to hunt him down and his real body was a pile of rust he had no chance of getting a new body anytime soon.

-As far as I know you defeated him.

**(-Dammit! He sounds suspicious.)**

-Oh, that's right, I almost forgot, I'm tired you know.

His heartbeat returned to a normal rate, he was pleased and thankful for her little lie, well, it was partly a lie.

**(-Wow Revya you're better actress than I though! Wait a moment…. Why'd you said that? Wait another moment! Why'd you asked bout´me in the first place? )**

-You sure look like it, are you going to at least rest for the night?.

**(-No idiot, she's going out to look for a bridge to sleep under, DAMMIT I SOUNDED LIKE GIG!)**

-Yes, Ill leave tomorrow, and one more thing….

-Just say it!

-Any information regarding crimson tears.

**(-WHAT!)**

-What!? Why would you need that kind of information? I though that this ordeal was over.

-Its not for me, will you gather the information? And don't tell anyone, not about that information and not about me please.

**(Not over for you? What the hell's that mean? Why would you want information about crimson tears? I guess I'll have to speak to you personally.)**

-Ok you must have your reasons, I'll do my best but for now please rest, Ill sent your dinner to your room.

Levin decided that it would be a god idea to see her in her room now, she was tired and he could silence her quickly if she tried to scream or do anything. It wasn't hard to find which one was her room, he guessed Christophe would assign her the same room he used to, it was his custom to always assign the same room to the same guest, he remembered that said room was on the second floor and since only one window had light on that floor then there was no mistake which room she was in and to his luck one of the branches of one of the trees from the garden leaned closely to that window and since the sky was cloudy there was not enough moonlight to betray his presence.

He climbed the tree and got on that branch, it wasn't as steady as he thought and even with his supernatural grace the hooves didn't exactly help him, he had to advance slowly towards the window and when he was finally near enough to see inside he wrong stepped from the surprise which caused the branch to break ant his face to kiss the floor very hard and leave a little red stain, he then got up and went away from the place, he would see her in the morning, once he took care of the nose bleed….yep, the nose bleed causing by his face hitting the floor, not by a naked Revya moaning in a sensual way in a steamy room.

Revya woke up early in the morning when the sun wasn't up yet, she would have liked to sleep a lot more, but it was better if she went out before too many people were on the streets , so she lazily put on the clothes that a maid had left for her on the bed while she was taking her bath and went down for breakfast, Cristophe was already there and looked as if he hadn't sleep, a new backpack was already filled with supplies and spare clothes were waiting for her too.

-Good morning. I didn't expect you up so early, I trust you slept well?

-Yes.

-Well, sit down and enjoy a good breakfast before you head out, are the clothes fine? It was the only thing that the maid could get so late in the night, If you don't like them I can sent someone to bring others in an hour or two, or you can go and get something of your liking and put the charge on me.

-They're fine, thanks. Have you got the info?

Cristophe then proceeded to give her some papers and a briefing which she read while eating .

-I moved all my contacts and these is all I got, its not much, apparently they disappeared with the last Dio, I hope it helps , but please tell me, is it something … "threatening" ?

-No, but its something I personally must do.

-I see… about those documents….

Revya caught on, Cristophe would be in a very bad position if someone found he was related to them, He was smart enough to not let anything written on them be related to him, however she would assure him that the precedence of the information would be kept hidden.

She got up and put the papers inside the backpack and then she lift it and got ready to leave.

-What documents? You only provided me with a place to sleep and some supplies. Thank you and goodbye.

With that she leaved not waiting for the butler or anyone to accompany her to the entrance leaving the mansion one last time and Cristophe wandering how odd had sounded that "goodbye".

After he had gone away in the night Levin went to a place he could use to hid and sleep, luckily that place was an adjacent building to the mansion, a storehouse that Cristophe really didn't use much, however all the questions in his head, much of them regarding Revya, didn't allow him to sleep, so he was up and decided to mount guard to see when she would leave the next day, to his surprise he didn't wait for long.

From a distance he saw when she got out of the mansion before sunrise and followed her, for someone that had look o tired some hours ago she looked a lot better, well, at least clean and rested, and also she had changed into a new attire, she now wore light black and red leather armor but the style was the more or less the same, just a bit more tight but wearing as little as always , once she was out of the city it would be safe to show himself.

Once outside the city in the woods Revya stood in a small clearing not turning around and said aloud:

-Just show yourself already, you've been following me trough the entire city, I don't have all day !

Levin didn't like that he was detected so easily, however now was the moment to finally speak to her, so he showed himself from behind a tree , he didn't knew how this would turn out, he didn't know what he would say either but he needed to speak to her .

-Hello Revya.

Revya turned around quickly to face him, her expression was a bit of surprise for a moment, then it went a for scrutiny next it got still and serious and finally an almost imperceptible smile appeared .

-Lev…hello Raksha. I wasn't expecting to see you, but I'm glad you're fine, so… what happened to you? After that battle you disappeared, you send the doll so I knew you survived, but when I lost the power of dominion….. Then I knew that Virtuous was alive and I didn't know if you were too.

The way she had said his real name felt strange, she had also called the master of life by her name and not by "lady Layna", however the sheer sincerity in her words compelled him to be sincere too.

-Well, when you guys defeated me and Endorph used that last attack I took my change to return to this body – he said that with bitterness – and I´ve been roaming for a while taking care of some business here and there y´know, what bout´ya?

He saw her flinch a bit, and when she answered she sounded cynic and there was something dangerous in her eyes that didn't fit, they looked at lot like the eyes of Gig back when the bastard was his master, how could he forget, those eyes where engraved in his mind by the beatings and orders from Gig with sheer brute force, he was getting worried, if she had that look then things had gone far worse than he though .

- Went to Drazil, killed the upper gods, came back, killed the remaining thurist´s , Oh! And I found out I'm a world eater too! And I found out what souls taste like! - she said that with fake joy and then change it to dry bitterness- now I fucking understand you better, what's like to be a mere tool to used and disposed as needed, maybe your plan wasn't so bad after all! Well, maybe you exaggerated a bit. But it was completely justified!

Levin´s eyes and were wide and his mouth slightly opened from the shock, he had noted the bitterness in her words, also something between madness, anger and desperation had filled her voice, yet she looked fine, even a bit happy, she had confirmed what Danette had said about she being a world eater, that explained some things, but now she agreeing with him and what he had done? it was not far worse than he tough, for the looks of it things had fuckinly went to hell and back in Drazil for her, in the next seconds the graveness of her words drilled their way into his brain "I found out I'm a world eater too!" no one knew that, not even her and that implied so many things that his mind simply put that aside to ponder later on and passed to the next phase, "found out what souls taste like!" meant she had eaten souls, it may have mean nothing to him he was a world eater, it was supposed to be that way, but she had probably found out in a short span of time and it was probably a bit traumatizing, I fucking understand you better, what's like to be a mere tool to used and disposed as needed, the anger in her voice could not be hidden in any way , he instantly knew what she was talking about, he knew it too well, however he had known that from his first day of life what he was and what was his purpose , in time he rebelled against it but she had a more or less normal life before she was fused with Gig and thrown out into the world in a mission to save two worlds not really knowing what they had gotten her in; Lastly "maybe your plan wasn't so bad after all! Well, maybe you exaggerated a bit. But it was completely justified! " that scared him a bit, and scaring an ancient godly weapon of mass destruction was not something easy to do.

He regained his composure and took a second glance at her, that's when he noticed that even if her stand was not menacing she was still on guard and ready to fight, that hurt him a bit, he didn't blame her, however he was worried and he was staring to understand that he was worried about her.

* * *

**YEAH! BACK AND UPDATED and next chap is in progress. as always if you find anything gramaticaly wrong just tell me where and what and I´ll correct it. **


	6. World Eater:Chapter 6

**dammit, I lost the last version of this chapter, expect it to be changed and updated soon**

* * *

-are you fine Revya?

Levin asked in a concerned tone that didn't escape Revya´s notice.

-I think I am, I'm still alive and considering I'm A WORLD Eater too.....

She left the word hanging in the air to see his reaction; he just smiled and answered with his goofy and happy voice and tone.

-Yeah, heard´bout that, who would have thought it? Well, none of you suspected me either, what happened in Drazil?

He may have been an enemy at some point but he had also been a friend, he could still be a treat, but right now he was the only that could understand her a bit.

-We discovered that everyone there looks like me, or rather I look like them apparently I was designed to infiltrate that world, Virtuous never told me anything , I found out because the real Layna told me what I am.

-The real Layna?

-Virtuous, ex-partner, and apparently Virtuous plan worked to the point that the almost ALL goods except for her and Haephness are death.

Revya smiled with so much bitterness that it was scary, Levin thanked that she didn't have big fangs, also the way she had emphasized the word "all" was a clear give away as what was the main reason for her acting this way.

-But tell me Raksha, how come did you heard about me?

Levin lost his goofy smile and continued in his real more harsh voice that held some accent, there wasn't any need to fake with her, also how she was calling him by his real name felt strange and had started to bother him.

-I overheard Danette from outside the manor when she came to announce the great news. But how come you now call me by that name and not by the one you screamed when you guys thought you had defeated me?

-Duh! Because that's your real name, I learned that we are what we are, I can't pretend I'm not and you can't fake your nature even if you use that body, well, at least not for long.

Her words stung in the way she had said them, it was simply just too Gig like for his taste.

-Can't fake it for long eh? When did you came to that conclusion? As far as it goes you too fell for my act.

-I realized that back there in Drazil when I killed and devoured all those Drazilians, there was even this weird feeling in the room where we killed Gamma, Joules and Drazil all around me, well, I never got to know what it was because I blanked out maybe later or maybe then, it reminded me Gig promised to come back, he obviously lied, but when I came back and saw how stupidly rotten and useless is this world it helped me understand how satisfactory is to simply destroy everything, and I may have fall for your act, but are you sure it was all an act?

Levin was already angry, not exactly with her, he was angry with himself because instead of getting angry with her he was getting more worried about her.

-(**That tone again**, **and that smirk, ARGHH, STUPID GIG!!**) You know what, maybe Gig rubbed on you.

He had said it out of spite, he didn't expect her reaction would be getting so sad her eyes gleamed as if about to cry but it was a deathly serene gaze what he was getting , he regretted it immediately when she responded with a death monotone voice, apparently Gig was not a topic she was ready to talk yet.

-And you don't know how much Raksha…. You may hate Gig and he may have despised you - And that's when her voice became full with sarcasm and cruelty, just like Gig had been before getting to know all of them - But I know that my soul mate had a bit of respect for you, weren't you always the hardest one to crack? Thanks to him everyone, and that includes you and me, is alive right now, he felt bad about what happened to this world and he did something about it unlike you, do I need to remind you about Euphoria?.

That was a low blow from her and Levin finally lost his temper.

-So what if the bastard did one good thing!? That doesn't change the fact that he caused everything! Ironically how he died for what he caused, don't you think it's appropriate?

He could do low blows too, her voice then returned to that monotonous tone that he now hated.

-Indeed, but that is a tough claim from the one doing his biding. And what if you had succeeded in your plan of killing him by killing me? Wouldn't that had been useless? You would still be a tool for Drazil one way or another because everything would be according to Drazil´s plan.

She was right, and it was putting salt in a wound, but she wasn't finished yet, oh no, she had hope for him, Levin was her last hope and change, she didn't exactly know what for, but also she couldn't allow him to speak about Gig like that, but she let him try to respond after she rubbed a lemon on the salty wound.

-And wasn't it foolish …change that, wasn't it S-T-U-P-I-D from your part? You were already free and living your own life when you took over that body but you choose to stay day by day at Aztec`s door waiting for Gig like a dog waiting for its master. Maybe I did take on more than I thought of Gig because I think that is LAME.

TOUCHE, Levin was really pissed because it was true, but that didn't stop him from responding.

-And what about you!? You fell for his "oh I'm sorry" claims and now you're all depressed, and probably more messed up than me or even him, just hear you! You sound happy but you are not, the next moment you're sarcastic but you're angry and bitter and you…. DAMN IT REVYA, YOU´RE LIKE HE OR I USED TO BE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? KEEP SULKING ABOUT THE ASSHOLE? GO ON A KILLING SPREE? WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE THAT CARES ABOUT YOU? YOU HAVE MORE FRIENDS THAN THAT IDIOT! And if you say anything else about me then I'll kill.

He was panting a bit he was hurt as much as he had hurt her right now, he had speak without thinking but it was also truth that she had become just like he or Gig had been not too long ago, he hated to admit to himself that he and Gig had been alike but the truth is that they both were omnicidal nihilists that would rather destroy the world than deal with it.

The silence that followed made him uneasy and it lasted till his breath returned to normal, she casted her head down so he couldn't see her face but when he tried to approach and got on close range she raised her sword halting his advance, when she spoke again her voice was steady but it still sounded as if she would break at any moment, either in tears or in a killing spree.

-I didn't fell for his words, I "fell" for him , of course I'm "messed up" how could I not ! friends? I discovered that they didn't care from the start; even Danette didn't give a damn about me, according to her a world eater is a tool that shouldn't complain, and Grunsfold agreed, when I arrived to what was left of that stinky village they were even disarming seals devised by Virtuous to use on me in case I decided to not play along with their plan to put in danger mi body and soul in a really impractical way for the sake of a dying world! Maybe I should have take Gig´s advise from the start, but I didn't and we went together in this till the end, HIS end, I'll leave Heaphness alone, however I'm still hell mad about everything, they wanted me to sent some Drazilian souls to the cycle, well, I'm going to overflow the cycle with souls and that includes everyone that gets in my way!

Her hand was shaking when she finished, Levin didn't know what to do or say anymore, his anger had faded and was replaced with bewilderment, he would analyze what she had said later, he needed to do something now, with a hand he slowly pushed her sword aside and took one step forward and when she didn't try anything he spoke .

-And what about me? Aren't we friends?

She didn't look up but he hand stopped shaking and her grip on the sword tightened, he didn't move.

-I don't know, are we Raksha?

-You said it yourself remember? Don't worry too much about what others say about us world eaters, I can tell you everything about being a tool, and believe me I "did" complain a lot and that got me a lot of pain, I didn't know what happened in Drazil or when you came back from there but I know that Danette is loudmouth and Virtuous is not that "virtuous", gods never are.

-We "are" a type of gods you know?

-Yeah I know,Do you need any more prove than that? … But hey cheer up! The bastard's gone and he didn't got your body! You don't need to go on all depressed because he got killed! If you go on a killing spree then you're just going to be the next world eater in everyone's to kill list., you know?.

He tried to say that with humour but it was obviously the wrong thing to say because he got her sword pressed to his neck and draw a bit of blood, then his brain started to truly register with more detail what she had say earlier, being the first thing to register the "I fell for him", that felt like a hard slap, Revya took some steps back still pointing her sword at him.

-Well Raksha, I'm glad to still have one friend left, but so you know the "bastard" left me with more than just words and a half broken heart and if I end up in someone's to kill list then whomever it is, is death.

She then jumped in the air and to Levin´s surprise she stayed in the air, more surprising was that Gig´s floating armor appeared around her.

-Oh come´on Raksha, close your mouth, I hope to see you again someday, but the truth is that it isn't likely, so see´ya, you're nicer than you think so don't waste your life this time.

Then the armor became the demon like wings he remembered from Gig or from her demon blast technique, and with a final wave she flew of so fast that he lost her from sight in a mere moment.

* * *

Layna had started to rearrange the system in Drazil, she had a hard time with the Drazilians, but despite everything they were scared children that needed guidance, and amazingly It hadn't been so hard for them to accept her as the new god, after all she looked different and was a world eater, Gamma & Joules had looked different too, so after a bit of initial trouble things had progressed slowly but steady, however some things still bothered her, for example she had set base in the outer quarters of the palace due to the ominous presence lingering inside the place, specially in the huge room where the main battle had taken place, it was not the sensation of a soul or something being there, she would know if it was, it was the sensation of something that had been there, probably caused by he insane quantity of energy and power used and consumed in that room, and on top of that the huge amount of corpses she had found but not a single soul was scary even for her because she had only seen such carnage and gore when Gig was "ruling" Haephess after Lord Median´s death and she hoped and tried to convince herself that it had nothing to do with her sister.

Other thing that had been bothering her was the fact that Virtuous hadn't contact her at all, it wasn't as if there was a direct mail between worlds to sent letters, but a world ruler had its ways to contact its former partner.

-Maybe I worry too much….

That's when her thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of drazilians trying to give her more paperwork.

-Miss Layna! Here are some reports!

-Miss Layna! Please sign this.

-Miss Layna! Have the other reports been approved?

And Layna hated paperwork.

-Gr!!

And Drazilians were only getting the idea that she didn´t like it.

-!!! Emergency ! Emergency! Miss Layna is having a freakout!

-We´ve got to get out of here! Ruun!!

* * *

Levin was still with his mouth open some minutes after she had left, then he started to run around in circles.

-This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, and this is bad!

Then realized what was he doing and stopped, embarrassed with himself for acting like his façade, but still he could not deny that this was really bad, he could not sort his feelings at the moment, he was angry with her because she was acting like the old Gig and was about to become the other world's enemy number one and possibly damage the balance that she had achieved at such high cost, more than that because she was believing a lot of crap, he was angry at himself for not been there when it mattered, when his strength was really needed or when even a simple word would have mattered maybe if he had made contact in the north or in the mountains…..and because all she said was true about him, how he wasted his time or his sister's life it hurt more.

-"Half" broken heart my ass.

She was completely and utterly heart broken not to mention mentally unstable and emotionally exhausted and it was Gig´s fault, that idiotic master of death has done it again, he had managed it by breaking a promise to her, even if it would mean Levin would have to endure his presence again in the world at least she would not be a deranged copy of the master of death , and yes, he hated and blamed Gig for everything and Revya was wrong in one thing, he did respect the bastard a bit even if he would never admit it and now he really think of her as his friend.

-Dammit! Grrr!! Ok, think….

He needed to calm down a bit and think, he knew now what had happened in Drazil, and although bad it was not enough to put enough strain in her to end like this, something really bad had happened after she came back , he only knew that it had something to do with the hidden village and the remaining thurists, so his next step would be to find out that and then, well he felt like if he owe her one so he would her somehow, preferably to come back to her senses and the sweet girl he knew.

In another place a blond seph girl turned to see the rising sun with worry but determination in her eyes.

-Somethings´s the matter Euphoria?

-…Oh Endroph! No, I was just looking the sun rise, it's beautiful.

-Not as much as you, but why that look?

-Oh, its nothing.

She answered with a smile, she was a good actress after all and she didn't want to worry his husband but there was something she had to do and she needed to do it alone and soon.

* * *

**as always read and review**


	7. World Eater: Chapter 7

**took a while but its finally up**

* * *

**WORLD EATER 7 : AN UNEXPECTED APPEARANCE**

Revya flew for two days, only landing at night to camp, flying wasn't hard, it was natural even thought at first it was strange and it kept her mind from thinking about anything else until she landed to camp for the night and she had time to think about her encounter with Levin.

It had been a bitter-sweet encounter, she was relieved to see himself alive and well, however she had been wary of him and she couldn't figure out why but she was sure it wasn't out of fear , it was something else…

At the same time she had been…. happy? She couldn't tell either but she told him about her being a world eater and then she explained to him what had happened, and telling him that all gods where death maybe had been a mistake, but she didn't care anymore, besides it would be too difficult for him to do anything even if he wanted to anyways, his real body was at least heavily damaged if not completely destroyed.

Then he dropped that fake happy tone and spoke as he should, that voice, that accent should have been really threatening but to her it was sincere and reassuring then he had started to get angry, she supposed that had being because she had reminded him about his failure at pretending, as he had said she had feel for his act too, but sooner than later he had revealed himself and so had she, Thurist and Layna, Feinne didn't exactly count and all of them liked destruction.

Revya recalled that part of the conversation and what came next, she had taunt him because she knew not all that good guy act was an act, a female could tell that, then he had bring up Gig and the friendly chat became an argument with really low blows from both parts, then she spilled how she feel and what had happened since that battle in Drazil, she had released some of the built up tension but as she said she was still hell mad about it.

Unsuspectedly he had tried to comfort her and he had done pretty well until he mess up royally by insulting Gig, that's when she finally understood what Gig had left her… and she put to use that power and started to finally command and control it. Those where her thoughts when she finally felt asleep that night.

The next day she arrived to the outskirts of Orviska at a good distance from any place inhabited and walked the rest of the way to the palace, she didn't bother to hide her identity but luckily for her no one really remembered her, at least no one from the main population, since she could not decide if feel angry or happy about that she settled with annoyed.

She arrived at the castle and demanded to speak to the new Dio not giving her name away, when the knight guarding the entrance asked her for a referral she had to contain herself to not kill the man and instead she raised her sword slowly in a not so threatening way.

- "Go and tell him that his black onyx sword is my referral." - She said while twisting he sword a bit so that the knight could get a better view.

The knight didn't understood that completely but he obliged, he was fairly young, 19 or 20 and had been named Knight and promoted just recently when the new Dio came after the last one disappeared with a whole lot of soldiers and knights, officially they Died in battle with the third world eater but unofficially different tales were told in the barracks, some darker than others, some more disturbing than heroic, and most of them also spoke of the one that that came to the castle to ask her majesty to Release the seal in the cursed forest of Maise , they talked about a red haired mysterious girl wielding a dark blade with a referral from none other than Layna of the firebrand. He could not picture this girl being the one the other soldiers and Knights talked about, but either way it was not his business, he would communicate "the referral" and her presence and get it over with.

-"Wait here please while I speak of your referral"- said the knight and then turned around and headed inside.

Revya stood there seemingly alone while the knight went away, last time there had been 2 knights guarding the entrance and tough it seemed he had abandoned the place she knew that archers were watching her from strategic positions and were ready to shot at her, and 20 minutes later the knight came back.

-"unfortunately Lord Dio is not in the castle at the moment, however her majesty herself will grant you an audience, please follow me" and the knight turned to lead Revya while casting curious gazes o her every one in a while.

-"Yes? Is there something on my face?" asked Revya after she caught him looking at her for the fourth or fifth time.

-"Not, sorry, but can I ask who are you really? Sorry, I didn't intend to pry, its not my business. My curiosity got the best of me" The knight said

-Why do you ask? I gave you enough information to get me an audience. But I guess its ok if I tell you my name mister curious knight, I'm Revya , just remember that curiosity got the phynx killed.

The knight chucked at her response, Revya didn't mind if her name came out, it would sooner or later anyways.

-Thank you, and its only fair that I respond your question as you kindly answered mine. The seal on the cursed forest was lifted because a red haired girl came with a referral from Layna of the firebrand with the intention of destroying the last world eater some months ago, it is said that the girl had a black blade for weapon and was companion of the new Dio when he wasn't such, also I admit that it intrigues me that her majesty seems to be quite fond of you as she is receiving you not on the throne as one would expect but on the living quarters reserved for very important gusts like diplomats and royalty, I guess its only natural if I'm curious, by the way mysterious lady my name is Darios.

Now it was Revya´s turn to chuckle and that's how she had a simple and somewhat fun conversation since she didn't know when, she asked him about what had happened in Orviska since that "mysterious girl" appeared last time, that's how she came to know that people now knew that Orviska had faithfully kept locked away the last world eater with many sacrifices that justified the state of the kingdom until recently, what those sacrifices were no one knew, the old Dio had died in the battle against the world eater while the new one had rise from it, little else was known with details.

-"seems like we´re here miss mysterious, nice meeting you, hope to see you around again"- said the knight then he bowed down a bit and taked of his helmet so she could see him while he opened an ornamented wooden door for her, she could see that he was somewhat good looking with wild brown hair and blue eyes.

-"Good bye now Mr. curious knight"- she said with a small nod and entered the room.

The room or rather complete set of living quarters was as ornamented as the door, she had entered a sort of lobby and could see that it connected with more rooms, this lobby or living room was big and spacious, at its back was a huge glass door that led to a balcony and in from of the door Queen Diness awaited her with amazement in her young eyes.

-"Your majesty"- said Revya with just an almost imperceptible bow of her head, she didn't knell down nor showed any other complacency.

Revya´s worlds seemed to take the young queen from wherever her mind was wandering to the present and close the distance between the two, however the queen stopped in front of her not knowing how to act properly so she took the world eater's hand with her own in a sort of gentle and welcoming gesture.

-"Its truly you, you are fine. Thanks goodness"- said the young queen while looking Revya in the eyes.

-"mmhh…..Yes"- Revya said vaguely, she has not expected this.

The queen let go of her hands and started walking towards the window followed by Revya and started speaking.

-After the battle with the world eater, news of the old Dio`s plan and demise came with a member of his clan along with the decision of who would take upon the name, I've gotta say the new Dio is not as reliable as the last one about state decisions, but he has a good heart and understands the people of my country, and this new thing about agriculture seems to be working. I've had to be more self sufficient in my decisions lately and it is been hard, the new Dio then came and told me what happened, however a little while ago Dio went to a reunion with the rest of your crew and came back really agitated and distracted, I ordered him to tell me everything, and now I know everything, how the old Dio tried to kill all of you and how he was cohered with that other world eater, your trip to the other world, what happened there, everything.

-"You said other world eater, which means you know about me then" answered Revya and smiled in a cocky humourless way.

-"Yes, I know that you are a world eater and the plan of the master of life, How the seal in Maize forest was kept with human sacrifices, I also give order to keep that information secret, I would suppose it would be difficult for you if everyone knew what you are, even if you saved this world people would rather see just a world eater that either used the power of the master of death or was commanded by him instead of looking at you for all the good you did, I'm in debt with you and so is my country and the rest of the world, if there is anything I can do for you I would gladly compel "

Revya still had that cocky smirk frozen place, but her gaze could either mean everything or nothing, she thought that this was going to be a cold traditional audience in the throne room, more so because she had killed the queen's main adviser and tutor, but this was working for her so it was fine.

-"As a matter of fact there is something I need, I came here to speak with Od..Dio to open a path to the other world". Said Revya looking outside the window to a very nice view of the gardens and the city.

The queen seconded Revya in looking trough the great window and spoke, more calmly but with a tint of anxiousness.

-"So… you are going there again… are you coming back Once you finish whatever must be done? "

-"the energy source that opened a portal to come back is gone and there is no other way to create a path from there, besides…why should I come back? There is nothing for me here but painful reminders"- Revya responded more to herself than to the queen and only realised what she said after she said it.

-Is that so… I was hoping you could stay, I need an advisor, and one day this country will need a new queen.

Revya didn't turn around because she was stunned but she let out a small and almost soundless "what!" out of surprise, than the queen continued.

-"Dio said that you are somehow related to Lord Median and I thought largely about it, you have dealt with more than I can and ever will, quite frankly I'm not suited to the throne , I never wanted to be queen or have all this responsibility, but they told me that there wasn't anyone else, I had no choice, but my blood makes me what I am…. also I will never get married, even if I ever fall in love there is no one suitable for me left, the last members of royal blood besides me were the nobles of Raide… I feel like I'm a tool of fate with no real options." – said the young queen while trembling and sobbing quietly.

Revya was still locking out the windows as stoic as ever, the words of the queen of Orviska had struck her like a well aimed arrow, for one she saw herself in the frail child that was the queen, a tool of powers above and a victim o circumstances, too much responsibility falling on one single person, well she wasn't alone then…. However she was also disgusted, she could had been like her, it did not matter that the queen was just a little girl this show of weakness was just so pathetic….. and she was trying to ditch her responsibility on her

**-(**_**AS IF!) **_**.**said Revya to herself, however much later when she thought more deeply and analyzed that offer she realized the dire situation of the queen and how strong she was being, she was not ditching her kingdom but sacrificing her lineage, her happiness and life for its greater good, however right now she had more important things, she wanted a bloodbath yes, but not only because, she wanted to draw out virtuous and let her despair with as many deaths as possible, she wanted the world to grief and meet a great chaos, she wanted to let her anger, grief and frustration out, she wanted revenge for Gig.

-I'm afraid that I must go to that world and do what I have planed, unfortunately the only source of energy able to open a path back was already used, so its most likely impossible to come back. Yet I take on your help offer, please order the Dio family to open a path to Drazil for me.

Queen Diness nodded and called the highest member of the hierarchy or the Dio bloodline besides the new Dio himself an uttered the order, he arrived escorted by the same knight that delivered Revya´s referral and closed the door leaving the trio inside alone to mount guard elsewhere, the dracon was startled by the queen's order but didn't doubt to comply, however he stated that some special elements would be necessary for that, he was obviously referring to crimson tears.

-"Here are some, start the preparations immediately. How many more are needed?"- asked Revya while taking the small crimson tears she had with her and handling them to the sorcerer.

-"As many as possible, a dozen more at least"-said the dracon.

The sorcerer knew the ritual but lacked the capacity or rather the authority to perform it, he wasn't surprised by this girl having already crimson tears, all Dio clan knew about her but the clan could not classify her or their own position towards her, she was a world eater, the partner of the master of death that killed the first Dio and murderess of the most recent head of the clan but she was also friend of the newest Dio, the saviour of the world, destroyer of the other world eater and only relative (more or less) of Lord Median the Conqueror. Anyways the queen gave an order and the Dio clan knew where their loyalties lay, they would obey.

-"I see, then Ill go get them. I'll be back in a few days,"- then Revya turned to the queen to utter a thank you before leaving the room, once outside she moved as fast as she could where no one could see her and flew of into the distance towards north, she already knew where to get crimson tears, those bastards deserved it anyways .

Queen Diness dismissed the dracon and remained looking outside the window; a somehow ominous and sad feeling was setting in her heart, she knew the accursed gems were rare but she didn't know where they came from.

Levin was really angry and frustrated and now had another reason to hate Gig even more, he admitted to himself that Revya was his friend, probably his first real friend, Vitali didn't count because he was a co-worker, and he realized also that at some points he had been jealous of Gig at some point meaning during their travel and well about now, like now, even gone the bastard still managed to claim Revya´s attention and love and was erasing her changing it for a copy of him, he hadn't even think world eaters were capable of love, affection or crap like that, to his disdain he also admitted that it was more than possible, simply the trio of old world eaters never got the chance to experience that, at least not for him until his sis, he had truly come to cared for her at some point, and had also got a small crush on Tricia…. He would deal with that later, right now he needed to know what the fuck happened when Revya came back to Haephness .

After she left flying he had truly being scared, he could almost see Gig's figure hovering over her, he almost expected to get a full beating by the master of death again after so many centuries, he wouldn't care about the pain, but seeing the master of death in all his power ready to destroys the world once more….. Gig had been terrible in more than one way, he had been even more evil, powerful and destructive than all the world eaters together under his command and Revya was going straight to follow that path.

However it was also truth that he understands her completely and she still considered herself her friend, so he had a debt with her and he had to help her somehow, he did not mind that much about the world but he didn't want it to be destroyed again even if it was only because he didn't want it to be because of Gig.

He needed to know the full story Danette was a loud mouth, whatever she said however hurtful it might had been could not alone cause that much damage, it had only worsened something very bad, and that something happened when she came back from Drazil devastated after Gig`s death.

-"She mentioned the thurists…. Didn't I destroy their city?- and with he headed towards the desert where the city of Thuris was destroyed, it would take him about 2 or 3 days .

When he arrived he saw something worse than what he could have done even in that republic. There were a lot of bodies, most brutally mutilated and it was the kind of work "personally" done, it happened after he destroyed the city as there was signs of an attempt at reconstruction, the corpses where already mummies due to the sun there was no life near and there hadn't been for quite a while, even insects tried to stay as away from the place as possible, he could only remember something similar and it was Orviska`s castle during Gig`s rule.

The closest location was that Muku village they had helped, if there was any survivor (which he particularly doubted) it would be there and he could get more info, and it was far enough of any other place for anyone noticing its absence for quite a while, Revya clearly stated that she was going back to Drazil, she could ask the Dio clan to open a portal and the queen would comply, he was in a tight spot there as he could not, but he knew how to deal with Dio sorcerers and Sluggo wasn't the only one he just needed crimson tears, and that village would provide him with some.

* * *

Euphoria had left Endorph to take care of some business while she headed to the nereid`s place, at first Endorph had been reluctant, she reminded him of all the things she was capable of (killing, fighting, murdering, poisoning, etc) as she had really never been that weak, then she said it was female business and he didn't insist more.

The nereids received her gladly, after all the queen herself took care of Euphoria when Endorph came half death with her barely alive after the mach with Raksha, her heath had improved greatly since then however …

-" Hello Euphoria. How have you and Endorph been? Are feeling alright?"- said the queen, both females had developed a fond friendship during Euphoria`s treatment, they had shared a lot with one another and they now spoke to each other on a first name basis.

-We're fine Alexemia, Endoph had been quite protective but he's just concerned, he is a very sweet husband. However I just wanted to check two things with you, the first is my state, and the second….

However before she could continue the nereid queen was over her placing a hand over her belly and using her magic.

-"Oh my! Seems like the nereids are not the only ones that are going to have babies soon, yes my dear, you're pregnant with one kid, it still soon to know the gender though"

Then they proceeded to have a long conversation of the kind only females are capable of, discussing different topics, pointless things, personal matters, world news, some gossips and a bit of bitching until Alexemia remembered that Euphoria had to tell her something else.

-By the way, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me besides making sure that you are going to be a mother soon?

Then Euphoria became more serious.

-"The other thing….. I'm sure you have been unable to sense or contact virtuous, am I right?"- Euphoria asked and Alexemia nodded-" Well, I know where she is, she is with me"

Before Alexemia could interrupt she continued.

-"As you know my brother… devoured her, however when he was defeated Virtuous managed to escape and since that old body was done for she used my link with my brother to escape to me, she is too weak right now, she can barely communicate trough dreams and only since very recently, we don't even have an agreement like Mr Gig had, but I guess I have enough of world eater in me to be able to held her soul till she recovers her strength, but she is very worried, something is not right, even though the gods of Drazil are gone a lot of souls have simply banished and not only from Drazil, they are gone, and chances are that if I am alive then my brother is too, he might be…. Trying to restore his power by devouring them, Im going to head towards the last place where Virtuous sensed it, Endorph doesn`t now, he would have tried to stop me but I wanted to tell someone in case something happens.

Alexemia was more than surprised and really worried about Euphoria, Virtuous and now the world, everything was going fine and now this, however this time it was more critical, the only world master still alive was barely surviving with her friend who was going to try and confront her brother, a rampaging world eater bend on dominating and/or destroying the world who probably was not happy after his sister tried to poison him, and this time the little red haired world eater of virtuous was nowhere to be found and used to stop things.

-"I know that nothing I may said could stop you, however you must be very careful, I want to be the auntie of that child and Endorph wont be able to recover if something happens to you."

* * *

A burning pile of corpses or what was left of it stood still ablaze behind Levin, He had decimated the town, and he didn't feel bad about it,specially because he spared kids and those who were smart enough to run away or hide before the massacre truly started; because when hen arrived to the small city wondering how much money Endorph had lend them to grow the town so much in so little time a gruesome spectacle was taking place in the town`s plaza, everyone was there and no one noticed him.

**FLASHBACK**

A huge crowd surrounded an earth platform with pire on it in the border of the oasis in the center of the town in the same place Levin and the others had set the defence from monsters, and in the pyre a man creaming in agony was being burned alive, while another man was voicing out his sins, wich consisted on having sympathy for the red demon, Levin silently got close the crowd and got to hear exactly what this was all about.

-"So the fool tried to symphatize with the demon that killed father Valerio eh?, he deserves it ." said a young man in the back of the crowd.

-"Yes, he said that there wasnt enought evidence to prove guilty that gir... demon, even when half the town saw her impale the priest with that black sword of hers, that and that it should take in account that she saved this town once" answered a woman at the side.

-"Saved the town? HA, that demon killed all mighty Thurist and unleashed another fiend t destroy our city. Saving this town was probably a sick plan for something! But never more will that demon deceive anyone HAHAHA!"- claimed someone else.

_**(**__**Ungrateful idiots After all the help we gave them they let the thurist take over, and now they are blaming Revya for something, I dont know and I dont care but Im going to kill them anyways**_, _**I just need to make them cling to something to get some fresh crimson tears, hehe)**_

With a graceful leap Levin got himself in the platform by the side of the preacher and the pyre and used a fast set of moves to break the arms and legs of the man, then he lift the defenseless preacher with one hand and set him in the pyre, a new set of screams filled the night while he turned around to face the enraged yet fearful crowd, the the darkness of the night and the fire at his back accentuated his muscles and shadowed his many scars, the people in the front rows couldn't help but to take a step back when he lifted his face to speak in his harsh accented voice and the crowd saw his blue eyes as cold as ice and an cruel smile that proclaimed disaster. .

-" After I destroyed the city of Thurist and helped "her" destroy that fake god I decide to come here and look what I find? A bunch of religious zealots remnants of a crazy religion brainwashing a town of ungrateful idiots who follow another useless religion and cry for the death of and old fat priest"- Levin saw how the fear was quickly been replaced with pure anger,he needed that to increase his chances of getting crimson tears.-" _**(good, just push a little more...) **_I don't know if "she" did kill the old goat but if she did then you should thank her for ridding the world of such waste of food and breathing air haha, And on top of that then you go and kill one of her supporters, she would be angry and probably finish what she started in the ruins of that decrepit ruins of a city west here"

That set the trap close, people had gone to search the remains of the city of Thurist after some time of not hearing anything from them, when the explorers came back the news spread like fire on oil and everyone was left wondering what kind of horrible monster had done something like that, they now knew, and all their resolve was now directed at the seph standing in the platform, the mob threw themselves to Levin trying to kill him, that was the last thing they did.

**END FLASHBACK **

Levin saw his loot floating in from of him despite the many deaths only a few crimson tears were created, however he also devoured a good deal of the souls to try and regain a bit of his power, wich dispite his current body it worked even if only slightly .

-Dammit! A whole town and only half a dozen tears! That's not enough!

However before he could say or do anything else a red blur crossed his vision and took away the crimson tears, he turned fast to see Revya extending forward one hand to force the gems to come to her while using the onyx sword as a cane to lean on and her armored wings ready to take flight.

-"hello again Raksha, seems like we have more than our species in common, we had the same idea, you beat me to it and saved me the effort, thank you"- said Revya in a smooth way.

Levin was surprised by her again, why would she need those crimson tears? Anyways this was his chance to stop her

-Revya! Nice to see you again, why don't we have a little chat. You know? you are only worsening things.

-As if you truly care. Ill have to decline, I´ve got things to do, civilizations to destroy, souls to devour and upper gods left to look for and beat up..... you know how it is. Revya said in a laconic way

-I wont let you become what you`rechanging into, one Gig and 3 world eaters were enought, Ill help you even if it means I have to beat you first.

Revya answered in a mocking tone.

-And how do you plan to do so? I'm far more powerful than you, and you are not even in your real body wich is probably a pile of rust in the maize forest right now, and even devouring all the souls left in this world the difference of power is far to big.

-I don't want to harm you, much less kill you, I only need to defeat you, I only want to speak to you! Revya for your own good please hear what I`ve got to say!

Revya was surprised that he was genuinely worried about her, but a she was still reluctant to believe him, if Danette, her best friend had betrayed her what were the chances with him?, she wanted to believe in him, perhaps if she told him her plan.....

-I want to believe in you and to trust you Raksha, Im going to Drazil to destroy as much as I can and disrupt the balance between worlds and between life and death to lure Virtuous out, you`re welcome to follow me there and try to stop me or whatever, but Im leaving now with these crimson tears.

-"Give me back those crimson tears Revya"-Levin wasnt about to let her go so easily, he readied himself to launch at her , however he was interrupted by a familiar voice he longed to hear.

-STOP BROTHER!

-"Euphoria?!" – both Levin and Revya turned around to see Euphoria running at them.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. World Eater: Chapter 8

**ok, were getting close to the ending. I also want to thank all those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, Ill try to update the next chp faster , but only if people review this chapter ;)**

**

* * *

**

WORLD EATER 8: BACK TO DRAZIL

Euphoria had traveled from the Nereid's place towards the last place where Virtuous felt a lot of souls disappear, in her map the location was market as the thurist city, however she knew that the place did no longer exist since her brother destroyed it when he returned to his real form, how then was it that so many souls disappeared from that place if none were supposed to remain there? She didn't know but she planned to find out, she planned to find his brother and if necessary she would face him although she didn't want to, she had come to love this world as much as her "little brother" but she also owed Endroph and the nereids, Virtuous was still too weak and there weren't any more world masters, if a whole bunch of souls were to enter or disappear the cycle the already unstable balance would be forever destroyed and both worlds would collapse and die, if things came to worse she would have no choice but to fight her brother no matter the consequences for her and her future child.

She was planning how to fight her brother when Virtuous alerted her of another huge disappearance of souls a bit closer in what should been Muku village, Euphoria didn't waste time and started to run, she was almost as fast as her brother, and when she finally arrived close enough at the place she saw a red blur taking away some crimson tears from her brother, then the red blur became Revya and said something, however she wasn't close enough to hear what but she managed to hear her brother say -"Give me back those crimson tears Revya"- moment Euphoria used and screamed –"STOP BROTHER!"- And using the moment of confusion she stood between Revya and Levin.

-"Euphoria! You're! I'm glad you're alive. You came in the right moment, Ill leave you two alone for a family reunion".- said Revya and then she flew away, Euphoria only felt the wind as Revya leaved, when she turned around a bit the red haired girl wasn't there anymore.

-Sis!

* * *

Revya had been ready to fight Levin when they were interrupted by a very alive and lively Euphoria, she was truly glad that the girl was alive, however she could not waste this change (or Euphoria's life if she decided to fight her brother) and she flew away taking with her the crimson tears she had stolen from Levin.

Later on she arrived again at Orviska, she also landed a bit afar, this time she took her time in reaching her destination and explored the city a bit, the city was vibrant with life, a big weight had been lift from it with the old Dio gone while the new one was looking out for everything making the citizens more happy ,and without sacrifices for the maize forest's seal the kingdom didn't have to spent on crimson tears or slaves any more so the economy were slowly recovering.

Thinking about that she remembered how they defeated Raksha, she figured Rakshas´s real body or what was left of it anyways was probably still rusting in that forest with no seal trapping it, not that it mattered really as she was going to be get away to Drazil real soon, but she also wondered how much did a world eater's body could last, would Raksha die when that seph body gets old or would he find a way to heal or repair his own body? Would she grow older? This was her real body, and also Layna had been a world eater for a long time, no to mention that Feinne, Thurist and Raksha were hundreds of years old, she didn't want to live that much, she had no reason to, but she would definitely not die before accomplishing her goals, not that they were truly goals like defeating the gods of Drazil or destroying the world eaters had been when those missions had been dumped on her, but her plans would at least give her a form of release because that was, it could not been called revenge either, at least not completely it was something in between, the name didn't matter, one way or another the outcome would be bloody.

After some walking she arrived to the castle, however the atmosphere was different, the guards didn't stop her as she made her way inside the castle, they rather straighten up immediately upon seen her and kept looking at her intently for as long as they could, she also was a bit disappointed at not seeing that nice knight from the other time... after asking a maid where the queen was, she headed for the same room , where the queen was again expecting her alongside the same Dracon from last time.

All preparations had been make as farther as they could go, however without the crimson tears the process to open the portal could not be started, and without the most powerfull Dio it could take longer, however the portal would be reliable. She presented the dracon with the red jewels and thanked the queen once more for her cooperation, while the portal was being prepared the queen lead Revya to the side chamber to eat something before she would be gone.

A feast was waiting for them, Revya tried a bit of everything, there were many things that she never new existed, specially in the desserts and pastry department , however she kept herself away from the hotpots, she knew that they were probably delicious, however she could not bring herself to eat them. The queen meanwhile was having some tea and cookies while she observed the red haired world eater, she had been trying to think a way to tell her to stay, to take up on being the new ruler of Orviska but she didn't find world so she used a direct approach.

- So... Is there any way for you to reconsider my offer?

Revya took a bite of some pie and looked at the queen.

-I'm afraid my mind is set , I will go to Drazil .- Revya said firmly while a sudden idea came to the mind of the young queen.

- But what after you finish your business there?-the queen started.

-There is no way to comeback from there, I don't know how to open portals and there exist no crimson tears in that world.

-But If you somehow come back would you? At least say yes to that please, our last conversation was heard and the rumor spread fast , and now everyone one the castle thinks that I have already abdicated in your favor, if you agree on that then if you dont come back there wont be any problem and if you do come back then you will have a place and people waiting for your return, please.

Revya understood the queen dilemma, that was why the guards and everyone was already treating her with more respect and curiousness, she knew that she would not come back, and she felt a little gratitude towards the queen, so it would not hurt to say yes to something that would not happen.

-Ok, I understand. Yes, if I somehow come back I agree to take on the throne of Orviska.

The queen nodded in gratitude and a mischievous grin graced her lips and didn't leave her. later on a servant reported that the portal would be ready to open in a matter of minutes, they both headed to greed the Dio dracon just while he awaited the order to finally open the portal, Revya negated any offer of equipment t or supplies and the queen said goodbye while the portal opened.

Revya walked trough the portal proudly and without looking back.

* * *

-Sis?

Levin was beyond surprised, he had hoped and had suspected his sister to be alive, but for her to appear so suddenly and in such situation was a really bad thing and timing as Revya had took advantage of the moment and had escaped at such speed he himself hadn't seen her leave, not that he was paying her all attention as he was looking dumb folded to his sister and now he was at a cross decision, he had to choose, try to follow Revya or attend the matter of his sis.

He noticed that his sister was in her combat stance, she was holding a combat knife with more or less the same length than Danette´s daggers but he knew she was a lot more deadlier , after all he had send and seen her in action, he had even use that body himself and knew that Euphoria was a top fighter like himself, and she was clearly set on stopping him right there if he tried anything sudden like following Revya who was probably sufficiently far away by now he couldn't catch her even if he ran a top speed since she was flying in a straight line with no obstacles in her way like mountains and deserts so his attention remained with his sister, she didn't trust him, that was clear and he couldn't blame her, that made him feel guilty he had come to acknowledge that he really cared for his sister just like he a acknowledge Revya as a crush, even if he denied the crush and changed it for friendship, but alas he had a great debt with Euphoria and he had to set things right with his sister now that h had the change to do so, Revya would have to wait.

-Sis...Euphoria...I...I...I'm sorry, for everything- Levin said and sighted, this was a lot harder than he thought, he couldn't even look her in the eyes in fact he felt so ashamed that he had to look away.

Euphoria first felt his anxiousness, they shared a deep bond and she could sense and read his emotions better than he ever realized, but when he apologized he was being sincere, he really meant it, he wasn't faking it and to her she it was funny and heart warming how he acted, the really powerful world eater Raksha was looking like a little kid , the last time she had seen that was when he took over that body and had been a bit confused while adapting to it, he was really sorry, an he least his big sis could do was try to help, her resolution of fight him was still strong but if she could she would avoid conflict.

She approached him with decision, he did not backed away or tried anything, he just continued to look away until the firm grasp of his sisters hug made him react.

-Sis?

-Everything is fine so don't worry…and don't make worry again, ok? –Euphoria said and tightened her hug as if to not let the moment escape while tears build in her eyes.

Levin then hugged her back surprised by his and her actions, he didn't understand how could she act so forgiving towards him, but he was glad she did, after a while both let go of the embrace and before Levin could said more Euphoria put a finger on his lips so she could talk first .

-I want to now everything, ok? You go first and then well see, start from when we last saw each other, ok bro?

Levin nodded and took a deep breath while Euphoria sat down and patted the ground motioning for him to sit down too, Levin sat by his sisters side and started to tell everything from when he was defeated, he was astonished by how easy it was to talk with his "sister" about everything and how much he actually needed to take everything of his chest all while wondering how he was trusting her so easily.

He finally came to the part of his story where Revya re-entered his life again, he of course left some parts to himself like stalking her on the mountains or looking her in the bath, those were his personal little dirty secrets, however as he advanced in the story he and his sister ware getting more serious and the atmosphere started to get tense, by the time he was done Euphoria was standing with a serious and stern look while Levin had gotten up and was having a fit while walking in circles and cursing everyone.

-Tell me bro, what do you think she is planning by going to Drazil?

-"She´s going to kill everyone there!"- Levin said still in his tantrum.

**(- What are you going to do Virtuous? )-**Mentally asked Euphoria.

Virtuous had listened quietly to the world eater´s narration and found herself full of guild and dread but most of all full of fear, she was aware of Revya´s strength, after all she had asked Heaphness the overseer to create the strongest possible world eater, one that could contain and absorb Gig if things came to that, one that could defeat other world eaters and the masters of Drazil, she was the master of life of her world, and she could not have ever defeated Gig if not by the sheer moment of surprise she had planned by sacrificing the original Layna , and Revya was not only strong enough to hold Gig, but she had absorbed his power, and now her own weapon was going against her, she needed to stop her somehow, she knew that Raksha would not kill Revya if things came to that scenario and if Revya succeeded in killing everyone in Drazil she would not be able to coup with such and overflow of souls and both world would die, she could not trust this world eater,but she could count with Euphoria…

**(-Euphoria, ****thi world eater wont stop her, we need to tell the others, they must stop her at all costs, now the only way to do it is to...end her, if the cycle is overflowed with souls both worlds will die.) **

Euphoria´s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and they would have hardened with anger if she weren't such a good actress, she was so good that not even her internal demeanor changed, and her forced serenity wasn't because of the world's destruction treat, if any of the others were to know, they would first try to calm her first, that had already failed, then they would try to kill her, they would most likely fail and they would die, that would push Revya even further, and that would be disastrous.

-Levin! calm down bro! Now sit down and let me think.- Euphoria actually "ordered" her "little" bro and he obeyed but continued having a small fit.

Virtuous had made a huge mistake, again, she had assume that Euphoria would follow her commands and gather again the rest of the "heroes" to fight Revya and if needed kill Raksha too, she had not taken into account that Euphoria sympathized with Revya and Levin, more so the master of life had underestimated the half world eater she was sharing body with, so when Euphoria asked how could they get to Drazil and about how she could perform high spells of master of life, Virtuous didn't hesitated in teaching her the spell to open and close portals or any other that could be useful and fast to teach her in those few minutes, Euphoria rephrased them to get them right and memorized them and then she devoured the master of life.

-WHAT THE! -Levin fell backwards when he felt the power emanating from his sister, who simply stood up and held her hand to help him up while she explained.

"I haven't told you yet how I survived, when you were defeated in your real body the master of life escaped and to survived she got in the nearest body which was mine that how I survived and why I was able to recover from my own poison and how Virtuous got away, Virtuous had been to weak to use her powers and her little energy had been also supporting me. A little while ago we felt how souls were disappearing in Heaphness again and we thought it was you,

I was ready to fight you, but it seems we were very wrong in our assumptions, Virtuos had made many mistakes but what she said just now was her last."

Levin was speechless while his sister continued, he sensed how the power of the master of life was sourcing through her, she not only devoured the old goddess, she had completely consumed her.

-"Virtuous told me everything from the beginning to her when she last saw Revya, Virtuos pledged to Heaphness for the creation of the strongest world eater, a weapon to destroy the other weapons, Heaphness complied and created Revya, she even took care of her until she was old enough to be sent into the world, from the very beginning Revya was meant to get together with Gig and none of them were supposed to survive after Drazil, and now she wanted me to tell the others the current situation so that they could fight and kill both of you!

- Sis...You... You devoured the master of life! – a bewilded Levin finally said while looking for the first time in awe and a new found respect at his sister.

-Yes I did, and she tasted awful.

They both looked at each other with a mischievous grin and laughed, their feelings connecting as the siblings they were, the two of them undestanding each other:When their laughter died Euphoria took a more serious look told Levin that she could open a portal to Drazil for a brief moment, since they lacked crimson tears she would have to use some of her energy and would end very tired, probably unconscious, he would have to move fast to use the portal and once on the other world there was no guarantee that a new portal could be open again that way from Heaphness so there was a good possibility that he would not be able to come back, however Euphoria tough him about portals anyways.

Also there was the small detail of he being weaker than Revya, he did not had any chance at defeating Revya in a combat, however there was the sealing option at a last resort... they didn't now what would happen and this time Levin didn't have a plan either, but he was willing to risk it, specially since now he had the change of the first move, he could arrive in Drazil at least a day before Revya could, that would be enough to devise and set up a plan, it was his only shot.

Euphoria started to chant and gather energy while Levin prepare himself to enter the portal, the moment the small portal opened Euphoria´s nee touched the ground and Levin jumped into the dark rift in space that closed almost immediately, Euphoria was exhausted , the last thing that crossed her mind before falling asleep was that she forgot to tell Levin that he was going to be an uncle.

Levin hit ground inside a very big chamber in a luxurious building, probably a palace or a castle when a voice he never expected to hear again made him look around frankly.

**-YOU STUPID MAN COW! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?**

However he didn't see the owner of the voice even though he felt his presence all around him. The world eater then simply grownled angrily the name of the owner of such voice.

-Gig!

* * *

**as always read and review please, the ending is coming soon**


End file.
